Accidental
by Deystar
Summary: This first chapter is from Zelda's POV, but the whole story won't be. Zelda is looking back on the years she's seen with Link at her side, and regretting a certain time they had together...
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer- Me own nothing. Ok? I'm just a kid. =P I thought of the plot, true, but I don't actually own anything. A/n- Ok, this is my first /good/ Zelda fanfic. I wrote one when I was ten, but it's incomplete and horrible. I might re-write it, though. But, anyway, I'd love you to review. This was supposed to be a one-shot fic, but I then I got new ideas and it got WAY too long. So, please, enjoy my story. This is from Zelda's POV, and she's 19.

**_Accidental_**

By Deystar  
  
I never meant for it to happen. Any of this. He was just a boy I knew. He was in my prophecy, and he was going to save the world. True, he was nothing like I could ever imagine him, but... he saved the world, didn't he? And he accepted his fate readily. Not many street rats can do that. Not the ones I know, at least. So, he was a sloppy, lazy little boy that went on a journey and became a hero. You'd think his story ends there. However, it didn't Before I knew it, he was my friend. I didn't know how, when, or why. I just knew he was a friend to me, something I had very few of. So I treasured our time together. I was only ten; how could you blame me for wanting a friend so bad? However, then he had to go save the world from a delusional skull kid with a mask that somehow got the idea into its head that it should squish the world with no regard for even its own safety. So, I was left alone again. It may have been three days he stayed there in my time, but it felt like I could feel ever day he did, ever one he redid. I was lonely. So, when he came back, I threw a party for him at the castle. I know; stupid and petty. But, I missed him, and he had just saved the world again. So, we were messing around in the castle fields again, kind of like all the other kids. Except we were boxed in. I could tell this made him uneasy. However, he stayed with me. Our friendship grew solid and strong. Sure, he left to go on an adventure every once in a while, and I'd miss him with all my heart. However, he always returned to me in the end. I knew he'd always be back to play some more. However, at about the age of fourteen, we started to become... different. Like the fact that I got my period and couldn't swim in the lake with him one week out of the month. And, I was becoming a bit more... well, girlish, you might say. While we still played rough, I liked some time away to relax. And that's something a guy can have trouble doing sometimes. Then, it was very awkward. We were teenagers, and we spent every day together. You know, a few kids together in the fields are kind of sweet, but two teenagers... well, people started to get ideas about us. And neither of us liked that much. However, I think my dad hated it most of all. He'd spend hours telling me about the importance of me marrying a prince. Like I didn't know that already. So, we started to drift apart again... and it was tearing me apart. One day, I told him how I felt. I mean, when your only friend suddenly can't be over a lot because of stupid gender differences, you get a bit depressed. He gave me his little half-smile, and my heart skipped a beat. Not because I liked it or anything; his smiles usually meant good news. Or, at least that's what I told myself. And then, he told me that he didn't care what people thought. That we could be friends if I wasn't ashamed to be with a guy all the time. I felt like I could do anything at that wondrous moment. So, we spent the next couple years together, and we turned seventeen. That seems to be the time it really started. We were horseback riding in the fields beyond the castle. We were having a race, and, for the moment, Snowflame was bolting faster than Epona. It was like the time of my life; I'd never before beaten him in a race! However, I was off my horse and tumbling down the hill with him before I knew it. He'd thrown me off. Down the hill took us out of the guards sight, but he didn't worry. We rolled around a lot. We would be ok. However, I'm not sure the phrase 'ok' described it. Once we stopped rolling, I found myself on top of him. At first, I just stared down at him, and he stared up at me. Then, he started to laugh. I asked him what was so funny. Nothing, he told me. Just you look funny. You're hair's strewn across your face. I looked at him weirdly, and informed him that his hair was just. At this, he laughed again. No, mine's worse, he said. Then, we both started to laugh. However, I got slightly dizzy, and leaned my head down against his chest. I only half realized I was still on top of him. He told me that if I got up, he could carry me inside. I blushed deeply, and rolled off. He shot up, picked me up princess style (which could only be expected; I'm a princess!) and carried me to my room. There, he laid me down in the bed, and pulled the blanket over my shoulders. He gave his famous half-smile. My heart lurched. It always did when he gave me that look. He asked if I wanted him to stay until I fell asleep or if I'd like him to leave then. I answered almost immediately that he could stay. He laughed quietly. Goddess, I loved his laugh. All right, he told me. Then, he kneeled next to my bed, and gazed at me with his inquisitive blue eyes. Somehow, it made me feel a bit safer, to know he was there. I fell into a deep sleep. I didn't know what was starting to happen that very moment...

This is the end of Chapter one! Tell me if you like it. Please? I'm going to go on, but probably not as Zelda speaking. It's probably more like the prologue than chapter one, but... oh well. Just please review! I'll give you brownies!!!


	2. Chapter Two

A/n-Thanks to my two magnificent reviewers! You're the only reason I write! gives out brownies to BrokenChains and Made-in-Italy

BTW, I'm taking a certain side in the debate about Hylians only being the nobles. I don't mind people thinking this, but I'm pretending that this is the name of all the people of Hyrule. It makes sense to me. Of course, there are sub divisions of Hylians, such as Kokari. It's like people in, let's say Florida, are called Americans, but also Floridians. Or Californians. Or Georgians... wait... no... that's not it... or whatever people in Georgia are called! Anyway, ya. I hope you get my point.

I've decided to keep it a Zelda POV story, only the time is different. Instead of age 19 Zelda's memory, it'll be from her POV at the time right after she falls asleep after Link knocked her off Snowflame.

CAUTION:

Intense teen moment. Very dangerous. Take other route available.

Too late. You just drove past the sign. Come this way anyway. Just hope you survive the wrath of an extremely angry teen.

(Ok, it's not really that bad.)

**Ch.2**

I couldn't remember having a dream when I woke up that morning. Keeping my eyes closed and groaning as the sun shone through my eyelids, I attempted to sit up. I winced as my arm hit the nightstand next to my bad; it seemed I'd gotten a bruise from when Link knocked me off my stallion.

Then, the memory of last night hit me. It looked so awkward now, trying to picture it in my mind. It had seemed natural and acceptable while it was going on, but thinking about it sent shivers up my spine. That was a thing couples would do, spin off their horses and roll with each other. Not a thing best friends do. We were best friends. Not a couple.

However, there were plenty of people willing to prove that wrong. Like the local newspaper, the _Hylian Highlights_.

ZELDA!

My dad was yelling downstairs. I was in trouble again.

I yelled down that I was coming. Great... I was in for it now... what had I done wrong this time?

I walked downstairs, and was surprised to find today's issue of the _Hylian Highlights_ rolled up in my father's hand. He was seething.

He thrust the paper at me, and told me to read page three. I was nervous, but did as I was told.

In it was an article about Link and me. They'd found out about the little horse incident.

They were saying that Link and I had a 'secret love life', and that they were surprised we risked being so 'intimate' while on the grounds of the castle instead of running away together.

I winced as I read it, and looked up at my dad, ready for another lecture on princes and the marriage of noblemen.

I was a taken aback when I heard what he said.

Zelda, is this true? He whispered, a dangerous anger flashing through his eyes.

Surprised, I told him No, it's not.

He gave me a glare that suggested he didn't believe me. They've been telling stories like this one for a long time, daughter. He told me.

I looked him in the eyes. I told him I knew that.

He asked me, again, if it was true.

I took a breath, and said it wasn't.

The next thing he said tore my heart in half.

He told me he didn't want me to see Link.

Why? I shouted at him. He didn't do anything!

He told me, calmly, that we couldn't be seen together if this is what it made things seem like. Even if it isn't true, he said, it has to stop.

No! I screamed. I can't just leave him like that!

He told me I had to. For my country. He did that every time he was serious and wouldn't be moved.

I screamed that maybe I didn't care what happened to my country. _This_ was a big mistake.

He gave me 'the look'. And believe me. You do _not_ want to see the look.

Go to your room. He told me. It seemed he was trying his best to hold back his anger. However, being the careless teen I was, I didn't listen.

I asked him what if I didn't want to?

Definitely not a smart move. But, I was angry.

He informed me that I _would_ go to my room.

I told him I wouldn't.

He got angry. Really angry. I think he could've breathed fire if he felt like it. He shouted that I **would** go to my room, whether I liked it or not.

I decided _then_ to use my head. I mean, my father _never_ yelled. He was a king. He was the best in Hyrule at keeping his temper in check. I'm leaving, I told him. I guess he assumed to my room when I headed towards the stairs, because he didn't follow.

Once _near_ my room, a maid walked up. She told me my father's orders were to stay in my room until I choose where my priorities lied. I wouldn't get dinner until I did either. It was very easy to do.

I thanked her, and she left. However, I still didn't go to my room. I went into the bathroom.

After locking the door, I looked through the drawers. I could lower myself down on toilet paper, but that would be stupid. Let's see... the toilet paper would break after one millimeter. I was up in a tower.

So, I looked around. Towels were about all I had.

I was starting to wonder if I really _should_ go back to my room. But, then I'd miss dinner, breakfast, and all other meals for the rest of my life if my father's punishment didn't let up. I could always _pretend_ that I sorted it out, but then I couldn't see Link. The guards would ruin all secret meetings.

So, if I ever wanted to see my only friend again, I'd have to do something. So, I picked up the towels. They made a rope that was nowhere near long enough. Of course. I don't see why I even tried.

I wondered what would happen if I tried jumping. After all, my 'disguise' was Sheik. And Sheik did those types of things. However, was it ever exactly this high? And since Link had turned time back to normal, I didn't exactly have all the practice I had in my alternate teenage years. Well... it was worth a try, right? And if I died, they couldn't say I didn't try, or that I betrayed my only friend.

I dug into my pocket, and sighed as I found a deku nut. I threw it against the ground, and, just as Impa taught me, transformed into my other form, Sheik.

Since none of the other castle members, including my dad, knew of this ability, I knew I was safe like this.

So, I climbed onto the window ledge, and took a deep breath. Before I knew it, I was falling to the ground.

Zelda got herself into a lot of trouble this time! Anyway, as I said before... PLEASE REVIEW!!! I only have two reviewers! (Which, I might add are wonderful. I write better when I know someone's reading it.) Anyway, I'll make you all muffins!


End file.
